


My Everything

by ispitrainbows



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ispitrainbows/pseuds/ispitrainbows
Summary: based on ate @SundayIsTheDay's prompt.blame Nom6 jk





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> based on ate @SundayIsTheDay's prompt.
> 
> blame Nom6 jk

Wonpil loves Jae so much that he's willing to sacrifice most things for him.

Jae was left in his apartment, burning with fever. Wonpil, on the other hand, was already preparing to go out and meet some old friends over coffee. When he was about to leave, he received a text which made him cancel all his plans for the day immediately.

_[12:02pm]_

_Hey, Pil. Are you busy? Could you drop by Jae's apartment today? He is hella sick, I need someone to watch over him for the day. :(_

He replied as quick as he could.

_[12:03pm]_

_Sure, I don't have plans for today anyway. I'm already on my way. ;)_

He was already texting Sungjin, his old friend he was about to meet along with Younghyun and Dowoon, that he couldn't make it that day because something came up, when another reply came in.

_[12:05pm]_

_Thank you so much, Pil! I knew I could really count on you. Love u xx_

He smiled at the last text and shook his head as he made is way to Jae's apartment.

When he got there, his immediate reaction was ring the doorbell but he remembered no one would open up the door for him. He wouldn't let Jae get up when he's sick just because of a stupid ring from the door. So, he went to the pot near the front porch to get the spare key hidden under the mat and made his way inside.

He looked for Jae in his room and found him there, peacefully sleeping. He smiled to himself and carefully closed the door behind him as he slowly walked towards Jae and sat beside him. Jae squirmed a bit, feeling the side of the bed dip and a hand on his forehead. He slowly opened his eyes revealing a smiley yet worried Wonpil.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Jae asked Wonpil with a small smile.

"Heard you were sick to death, I'm here to look after you, of course," Wonpil answered asbhe continued to examine Jae's temperature with his hand.

"Aren't you a bit overreacting? This is just a simple fever, no biggie."

"Yeah, no biggie, says the one whose temperature seems like they're burning in hell," they both laughed at Wonpil's remark. Jae was amused, hearing how Wonpil banters like that because of him.

"Anyway, you stay there as I get some meds and other stuff. I'll cook your favorite soup, too. Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Wonpil said as he got up from the bed and head to the door.

"Wow, who are you calling stupid now, stupid?" They both laughed again at their usual antics. But as soon as Wonpil shut the door of Jae's room, he heaved a heavy sigh—but he still smiled after, though. Why wouldn't he, right?

He went straight to the kitchen, cooked Jae's favorite soup and prepared some wet towel and some meds. When the soup was already done, he placed everything in one tray and went back to Jae's room.

He was slightly struggling opening the door but still managed to do it without spilling anything on the tray on his hands. When Jae saw him, he put down his phone attempting to get up to help Wonpil.

"Hey, I said stay there. I got this," Wonpil said after he finally shut the door and settled himself at his place earlier. "And besides, why were you using your phone? That could stress you out, you know. You should take a complete rest."

"What? Are people with fever not allowed to take a quick glance of their phone now?" Jae chuckled. "Besides, I just texted Y/N. I miss her already you know," he added, as he settles his back on the headboard of his bed.

Wonpil just muttered a low, "Oh..." before he proceeded with feeding Jae. They just both sat there quietly.

"Ah, you really make one of the best soups out there," Jae exclaimed as he finished everything on his bowl.

"Really, now?" Wonpil chuckled and prepared the medicines Jae should take. After drinking the meds, Wonpil checked Jae's temperature which is still high. He then took the wet towel and pressed it on Jae's forehead. "Rest for a while. I'll just bring the dishes downstairs."

As Wonpil attempted to rush towards the door, Jae caught his wrist.

"Thank you, Pil. For always being there for me," Jae said, sounded so sincere and genuine.

Wonpil smiled in return. "Of course, that's what good friends do right? Now, rest," he said one last time before slightly ruffling Jae's hair and went downstairs.

Wonpil kept himself busy for a while at the kitchen. He washed the dished and cleaned up some light mess. He can't go back to Jae's room. At least, not yet. He still needs to calm his heart and keep himself together.

After a few minutes of doing this and that, he was left with nothing to do. That's his cue to finally go back to Jae's room. He's probably sleeping by now, anyway.

When he turned the knob, he was greeted with, again, a peacefully sleeping Jae with a towel on his forehead. Wonpil smiled and put the towel away. He just stared into Jae's sleeping figure as his heart continued to get wild for some unknown reasons.

Wonpil couldn't resist himself anymore so his hand slowly made its way to Jae's hair. He ran them into his soft and fluffy hair, putting away some that covers his eyes. Few minutes had passed and Jae was now muttering Y/Ns name in his sleep as Wonpil continues to run his fingers through Jae's hair.

"You really love her so much, don't you?" Wonpil said with a small voice that's almost inaudible and a sad smile as a tear escaped his eye.

The door opened abruptly, revealing a figure rushing towards Jae. Wonpil immediately stood up and wiped the tear that managed to slip away.

"Pil! Thank you so much for looking after Jae. Thank god I managed to get home earlier than usual so wouldn't have to bothet you for the rest of the day," Y/N said as she hugged Wonpil to show her gratitude.

Wonpil smiled at her when she pulled away. "That was nothing. You know I care for Jae, right?"

"Yeah. The bestest friend Jae could ever ask for," she smiled at him in return before looking at Jae.

"So, since you're here, I'll get going now then," Wonpil announced.

"Wait, don't you want to have dinner before leaving? I'll cook for the three of us," she offered.

"Nah, I'm good," he placed a pat on Y/N's shoulder. "Take care of Jae, hmm? Hope he gets well asap."

Before Wonpil went out the door of Jae's room, he took one last glance. He saw how Jae hugged Y/N tight when he saw her upon opening his eyes. He saw how much he longed for her presence. He saw how much he really wanted her. He saw how he could never really be his—not in this lifetime.  
  
Wonpil loves Jae so much that he's willing to sacrifice most things for him, but not everything. Because no matter what happens, Jae will always be his everything even when he's not his.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a year. Exactly one year since Jae called Wonpil for help.

_"Hey, buddy, you busy?"_ Jae asked him through the phone as soon as he picked up his call.

_"Not really. Why?"_ Wonpil answered as if there's no pile of papers on his desk that needs to be done.

_"You didn't answer in an instant. That's not very Wonpil, Wonpil,"_ Jae said as a matter of fact. Wonpil slightly laughed, knowing how much he controlled himself to not immediately answer Jae's call as if he's waiting for him to do so. " _Anyway, that's not why I called."_

_"What is it, then? Need anything?"_

_"Well... you know how much I love her right?"_ Wonpil smiled to himself at the question despite the pang he felt on his chest as he recalled the couple's moments that he had witnessed.

_"Love would be an understatement. We all know you're whipped,"_ he joked as if it was the funniest remark he could tell Jae.

_"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say Piri,"_ another smile crept his lips at the mention of Jae's nickname for him, afraid someone might see so he had to keep it lowkey. He waited for him to continue. _"You see, we've been together for years now and we understand each other so well. It's like we're each other's missing puzzle piece, you know, it just fits perfectly,"_ Jae continued. Wonpil felt another pang on his chest. _"And I swear I'm willing to give my all just to make her happy."_ Wonpil closed his eyes and nodded as if Jae could see him. He knows very well where this is going. _"And by this time, I'm very much sure that it's her I want to spend the rest of my life with and I need you, my good man, my bestfriend to help me out and make it possible."_ Another pang was felt, but this time it stings.

_"Sure, I'd be glad to, Jae. I'd be very glad to do so,"_ he said, without thinking twice.

_"Great! You really are the best, Piri. So, can we meet this instant? I mean, if you're free. Can't wait to tell you my plans. I wanted to surprise her,"_ Jae said excitedly. As expected, Wonpil agreed, abandoning all the work on his desk.

A week passed and everything was already settled. The day of Jae's well-planned surprise proposal is about to happen. A candlelit dinner at a gazebo that they decorated with flowers, the kind Jae's future wife loves.

When it was almost time for her to arrive, Wonpil moved away from the scene. Decided he'd just watch from afar.

After dinner and a little conversation, music suddenly started playing. It was their song; the one that Jae loves singing to her anytime of day. Jae pushed his chair back as stood up, asking for her hand. She smiled lovingly; that smile he fell for the first time he laid his eyes on her. She happily took his hand and they slow danced to each and every moment they had at that time. A few minutes had passed, the third song was already ending. Jae suddenly stopped. She was confused. But the confusion in her eyes turned to tears as she watched Jae got down on one knee and pulled out an elegant velvet box from his pocket.

Wonpil couldn't hear their conversation from where he was standing. All he could hear was is own heart that's shattering to pieces.

"Wonpil! She said yes!" Jae shouted happily as he picked her up spun her around.

"Wonpil's here?" she asked, smiling from ear to ear as she was wiping her tear-stained face.

Wonpil didn't know where he gathered the courage to face them, but he did anyway. He was smiling as he approached the couple to congratulate them.

"This wouldn't be possible without him," Jae said as he slung his arm around Wonpil's neck.

"I didn't do much though, this was actually all Jae's idea," he said, chuckling while rubbing his nape. She hugged him, tight.

"Thank you, Pil. You've really done so much for us. I don't even know how to thank you enough," she said as tears formed her eyes.

"Just.. make him happy. Make each other happy for every moment you have. I'm already good with that," Wonpil said while looking down. "I just want to see my favorite person happy."

"Piri, one more favor though," Jae said as he faced Wonpil. "Can you play the piano in our wedding?"

"What?" Wonpil asked, a little nervous. "You know I don't do music anymore, Jae."

"Please?" It was her asking this time, "We know you still got those skills. Wouldn't it be great to be playing for your bestfriend's wedding?"

Wonpil sighed in defeat, remembering the main reason why he stopped playing and why he'd get to play the piano again. _Jae._

It's been a year. Wonpil's now getting ready as he settled himself in front of the piano inside the church. While playing, he looked at the man he loves but the man's gaze was already fixed to the woman who was walking down the aisle. He smiled; the one that screams defeat.

After all these years, Jae was his everything. Jae is still his everything. Jae will always be his everything. But to Jae, he was just another someone. Maybe, just maybe, this time, he already needs to give up his everything to finally find his own happiness.


End file.
